世界の黙示録は私の幸せですMy Happiness is the World's End
by Ru5tBlood3d l-leire55
Summary: Everyone deserves a happy ending. It's about time that I, Rin Okumura obtained mine. Sure it's fucked how I'm obtaining it but I don't care. Mind you it's my story. WARNINGS: MPREG, THREESOME, MAIN: AMAIMON X RIN, SIDE PAIRING:YUKIO X RIN, VIOLENCE, ANGST, RAPE, possible smut. Please reveiw and give it a shot. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW
1. Winter chill

_**Hallo Ao no exorcist world! So I went home and started listening to 'Love the Way You lie' I was like vjuhrfigoe 0.e why can I relate to that so much?….So for some reason this came into my head….so yeah Smut in the future…..which will most likely suck like hell XD so bear with me…. Let's hope I haul this through the longshot. This is an odd prologue from Rin's point of view. It's gonna be sad up in here. I'm surprised no one has done this. I believe everyone deserves a happy ending. **_

_**WARNINGS: YukioxRin, AmaimonxRin, MPREG, Sadness, angst, Rape, smut, tragedy, violence and Rin's potty Mouth :D**_

RIN'S POV

The rain was horrible. Dang thing kept coming down nonstop! I was soaked to the bone but I really couldn't care less. I gripped my beige coat and wrapped the dull blue scarf tighter around my neck. It. was a futile effort. I looked at the grave before me nonchalantly. Before me my mother Yuri Egin, layed god knows how many feet underground. It was winter and it was snowing and raining hard. She, beautiful and kind as she was died because of the very root of evil that impregnated her with me and my brother. I thanked her deeply, for her bravery was the reason why I now stood here as battered and hated as I was. Also the reason why my brother stood behind me. Now he was a strong, brave and handsome young man. The reason why through all my shit the new and old he had stood by me and protected me. Well as much protection as a human could offer to a pregnant demon. But I also greatly regretted it. Sometimes when I thought about it, I really hated myself. I wanted to go back in time and slap some reason in her. Yell: WOMAN, HE'S SATAN! HE DOESN'T NEED PITY! But if I did that none of this would've happened, and as fucked as this was I didn't want to give it up. This was my only shot at happiness and I had sacrificed myself for the world way too much. I deserve happiness. Sixteen years alone it's about time someone got over the fact that I was Satan's spawn and give me some fucking love. Finally someone has. And I'm fucking happy. The world is ending and all but I've got all I need. I have my brother and lover at my side while I have the father of my child by my side as well. And pretty soon I'll have my little Yuri or Shiro in my arms. I'm not being selfish. I deserve a happy ending and it's not like I'm leaving the world to rot. I will put an end to this. There will be peace. But that all comes after the horrors. Before peace comes havoc must wreak and until then I'll live out this holographic happiness for as long as I fucking can.

_I don't give a damn I'll get what I want. Just this once I'll be selfish. Just this once I'll get my way. _

_Mind you it's my story._

_**Odd right? Well I love it! I hope to continue and sorry for the shortness. Will update daily! I have tons of plot bunnies in my head for this XDDD and they won't go away 0.e….so yeah…..Review please! And thanks for reading.**_


	2. Things tumble but who cares

_**Hey! I got a review a day after I posted it and amazingly it wasn't one of those people who say 'Good plz more!' and you're like WTF….? Can you tell me a lil more…..? and well I got an amazing review instead! *0* the person was Bakemonoshoujo! I totally love her stories XDDDDDDDD! I'm so happy ;0;….so yeah thank you! ^^ like I said update's will be daily. As daily as possible. Oh also It might be a bit confusing cause some parts will take place in the present and others will be from the past but be played like it's happening that moment. The parts were Rin is already with kiddo is the present. Sorry if it's crappy but there is a family gathering at my place. I find it annoying. All of my aunts have babies and they always leave their damn brats to my cousins to babysit. I love my cousins but I am not very touchy feely. I will dote and take care of kids when I birth them till then I'll live like a teenager :o I ain't no one's damn nanny!**_

* * *

_**RIN'S POV **__**PAST TENSE**_

* * *

It was a totally regular day. I was training with Shura and though I hate to admit it she was kicking my ass. I charged once again swinging Kurikara forth. She dodged easily, jumped up, landed on my back and sent me flying. I groaned as I rubbed my sore ass.

"Che, still a wimpy kid. Just like yer sissy brother!" she said chuckling cheekily. It really pissed me off how high and mighty she felt. I couldn't wait for the day when I finally gained control over my strength. Then I would seriously finish her bragging days.

I stood up and dusted myself. "Whatever..." I mumbled as I picked and packed Kurikara.

I got out of the training room and made my way out. I walked down the halls and up and down stairs, and everybody who passed didn't give shit that I'd saved them. Bastards didn't even bother to look my way. I'd started training harder than before thanks to all the demons that had been showing up. Many exorcists were currently out on missions as tons of people were being possessed. I hated that everybody thought I was a fucking idiot. I'm not. No one took me seriously. Sure now I had 'Friends' but I knew they were scared of me. They thought I was just some rabid dog ready to snap at any minute. They don't say it but I know. Though Izumo wasn't as conscious of me she was always wary of me as she felt I might end up hurting her girlfriend, Shiemi. It was really a pain. The only reason why they were my friends was because I acted like an idiot and they probably thought of me like a free show.

_I feel as if there was glass separating me from the world._

"Rin…?" I heard my brother call out and I turned my head to the door. He stood there sweating heavily. His hand was clutching his bloodied side. I reached out and jumped out of bed as he collapsed. Yukio had left on a mission a week ago.

_ Yukio unlike me and everybody else stood in the very middle of that glass. _

"YUKIO! WAKE UP!" I shouted and screamed for him to wake up as he lost consciousness. I removed his uniform to find a huge gash in his side. It was bloodied and you could see deep into the muscle. His flesh was darkened by filth and the blood kept running nonstop like a water fall.

_He's my link to the outside world and its society._

I placed him on my bed and ran out frantically ordering Ukobach to get me towels, hot water and alcohol. The little demon did as told and scrambled out laying the materials by my side. I would've bothered to call for help but ever since Yukio was possessed by Satan everyone had been more distant. I felt guilty…because of me Yukio had been marked a monster as well. But it was alright we had each other and even if we never entered heaven then I'd make sure to burn hell thoroughly until it turned to heaven.

_If he was gone I'd be left to forever wander on my side of the glass._

I gently wet the cloth and rubbed it against the sore skin. I saw him flinch and soon I realized I was crying. What the hell am I to do? My brother's dying and I'm too much of a coward to call out for help. I narrowed my eyes and blinked away the tears as I opened the alcohol bottle and dabbed some of it on the nasty wound.

I turned to find Kuro at my side holding bandages in his mouth. I pet his head and accepted them. I hauled Yukio to his side and gently wrapped the bandages. Before tying it over his wound I dabbed some ointment.

I placed a cloth wet with cold water on his forehead. His breathe steadied out and soon he was breathing regularly. I sighed and stayed kneeled over the bedside. I started crying but I didn't care. I was happy. My brother wouldn't die tonight.

_Back then I had no idea that, that wound was caused by the one I despised. _

_I also didn't know that, Yukio's wound would lead to this._

* * *

**_YUKIO'S POV PRESENT TIME _**

* * *

I sighed and placed my hand on my brother's shoulder. It was cold but thankfully the rain and snow had stopped it was perfectly calm. Rin turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back. My brother was beautiful, be it because of his demon blood or my mother's he was beautiful. He walked energetically around. Curiously I followed him. He ran faster and faster laughing beautifully. His laughter resounded from throughout the snowy labyrinth. I grew worried as the world around me began spinning. I didn't see him but I heard him. I ran frantically looking every which way.

"RIN!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Before me my big brother was sitting on the white ground. He was surrounded by hobgoblins that were happily licking his face and wagging their scaly tails at him. He was giggling and looked utterly happy. Then I realized something else. Next to him was the earth king who had his hands on Rin's shoulders. A rare smile was on his face and he looked kindly down at him. Many other tiny demons surrounded them. There appeared to be some glow around them. They looked perfect. The two were happy together and pretty soon would have a child.

_Somehow he reminded me of mother._

Rin's deep blue orbs lifted and looked at me. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but return it. He outstretched his arms at me.

"Yukio! Come here!" He said grinning. I smiled even brighter and went to hug him. Amaimon hugged him as well. The Hobgoblins pulled back but never left.

_The difference between Mom and my brother was that he had two people to protect him, and we'd make sure he lived._

* * *

**Rin's POV**

**Past tense**

* * *

When I woke up I was still on Yukio's chest. I pulled my head back and stared. Yukio was wide awake.

"A-are you okay…?" I asked awkwardly. What else could I ask? How ya been? Did you see that movie? Was up man?! …..yeah I'll go with what I said.

"I'm fine." He said. He turned to look at me and smiled.

"Thank you, Rin." He said and smiled brighter. I smiled back totally forgetting the need to cry. I lunged myself on him and smiled like a fool.

"You idiot! What the hell were you doing?! You could've died! I nagged him. He chuckled and I joined him.

"Sorry…" he murmured. I sighed and pulled back. Before I even had the chance to make dinner or even open my mouth the door swung open.

"RIN-CHAN! YUKI! ARE YOU TWO OKAY!" I turned utterly pissed to find the goddamned clown standing all mighty and stuff with Shura behind him.

"Yes we're fine" said Yukio smiling weakly at Mephisto. Shura pushed me away from Yukio and examined his wounds.

"I don't know what the hell you did, Rin but if this was for an exam as Doctor you'd fail." She said snarkily. I snarled at her and retorted back.

"At least he's alive! All you would've done would be stand there and make fun of him for getting hurt!"

"Che, ya right. Well you did keep him alive I suppose that counts for something." She said and turned to smirk at me.

I scoffed and rushed out of the room.

"Rin wai-!" I didn't even let Yukio finish. I ran out and ran and ran. I reached the rooftop and lay down exhausted. Shura was all mighty and all I did was screwed up.

'_Ne, Rin don't feel down!' _I heard Kuro tell me as he jumped up to the roof and sat on my lap.

'_I'm trying Kuro but it's hard.' _I responded. I'd made coming to the roof a usual habit of mine now a day. I hadn't felt happy in a while. I wondered if it would always be like this.

* * *

**_Yukio's POV_**

**_Present time_**

* * *

Rin had fallen asleep not long ago. The day had been exhausting. Ever since word about Rin's pregnancy got around the Vatican had turned vicious. We'd been on the run since then. Shura helped us most of the time. She worked giving us info about where the Vatican was snooping. Like that we managed to stay free. Mephisto had helped too. Finding out that there was another possible and much stronger vessel being offered to him our _father _dearest sent many of his comrades to do his dirty work. Many humans were suffering from possession lately and all sadly perished.

As if every didn't already hate Rin enough…. Now every human was trying to hunt us. Just yesterday we were staying at a tiny village when a priest attempted to massacre him. Almost succeeded actually. Luckily Amaimon realized at just time and tore the man to pieces.

That was the reason why we endlessly wandered until we came upon this forest. It was also the forest were our late mother was buried. Thankfully there was a small cottage nearby.

I kicked the door open and wandered around to look for a fireplace. Amaimon placed down the sleeping Rin on a rickety cot. I coughed at the accumulated dust. I went out and dragged some stray logs in the cottage. I grabbed a match and sent it to burn. I sat in a chair and turned to my brother's mate.

"Danger is drawing closer." He said his void. I didn't hold much feeling for this guy. All I held for him is profound sense of respect and appreciation. If it wasn't for him I would've never realized how much I loved Brother. He had gotten us out of some tight spots lately and I knew he was the one who kick started all of this.

I nodded and took off my trench coat as I felt the heat reach my skin. I turned to Rin and smiled. Perched on the cot's side was Amaimon gazing at him lovingly. Rin's hair was disheveled and messy. His cheeks were flushed from the heat and you could notice his prodding stomach from under the heavy beige coat.

This was not perfection. It's far from it. This is a horrible nightmare. My brother was impregnated by a demon and he was happily going to let that evil spawn bloom in him. It frightened to think the story was going to repeat. That my brother trying to teach that heartless beast what love was, died giving birth to his demonic spawn. That child would be a gate way for the devil himself to enter our world. The world would come down on their knees.

This isn't perfection. Far from it. But this is as perfect as out worlds will ever be so…..I'll enjoy it and make sure he lives blissfully. I'll fight to make sure he raises his children happily.

_Mind you, I'll enjoy it while it lasts._

* * *

_**So there will be 3 prologues. One in Rin's POV (the last) Yukio's POV (This one) and Amaimon's (the next) I will warn you when you go into a different POV. When it mentions being on the run or Rin being pregnant you know it's the present. If it's when Yukio and Rin aren't lovers and Amaimon hasn't come in it means you guys are reading past tense though it's written as if it's happening that moment. **_

_**Please review and thank you for reading **_


	3. Figuring things out not really

_**Hi I am so sorry I didn't upload yesterday D: like I mentioned before I had family over and I had to settle a war between a 6 year old and a 9 year old! T.T it wasn't pretty! So yeah well enjoy and next chappy will be up soon. Also I am ashamed that I owe you great people chapters ;o;! I am so sorry but lately I have a tight schedule catching up with the HW I missed while away and I am a AMV addict so that doesn't help D:!...I changed some things to the last chapter to make things clearer! Sorry if it's confusing I hope you get used to it and sorry that I forgot the disclaimer. So here it is:**_

_**-)DISCLAIMER(- I don't own anything…if I did own Ao no Exorcist I wouldn't be living were I am!**_

* * *

I ran my hand through night sky colored hair. It was soft. So fluffy. I smiled contently. We were running away again. That angered me. There should be no reason why we should run and yet we are. The Vatican doesn't want little brother to have the cubs. Last time someone had tried to hurt little brother so I tore them to shreds. It was disgusting. The man's flesh was rotten as still and he looked even worst torn apart. Rin looked scared that day and my chest strange. He seemed afraid of me and despite the fact that I am used to hate I didn't want Rin's.

Rin is beautiful and a strong mate too. But love does not exactly play a role in mating. We do not love, we demons have no feelings. But we feel lust and attachment. I did this to please father and allow him to let me stay in Assiah. It would be fun soon. All of the ones in Gehenna would soon be here in the human world. It would be so much fun. I felt my face twitch oddly and snapped out of my thoughts. I was smiling. Odd. I did not smile. Brother settled a warmth in my chest. It was weird. I did not like it. It made me protective and more reckless than usual. I could die thanks to it. Rin was my mate and I had the obligation to protect him; in exchange he would birth my cubs and stay by my side.

Rin mentioned something humans did called 'Marriage'. The concepts of it is that two people, preferably male and female (Though I am now informed it can be a same sex 'Marriage' as well.) would Promise under "God's" eyes to be together and faithful. The 'Couple' would stand each other's every wit and fault and would only be allowed to part in case of adultery (Or as Rin has told me "Fucking the one ya ain't married to."

I was informed of Rin going into heat by father. He did not explain his full intentions with Rin and at the time I didn't mind not knowing.

* * *

"_Amaimon, my son." My father said his monstrous voice bellowing through the dark candle light chamber._

"_What is it you want, father?" I asked nonchalantly looking to the side. _

"_Rin-Chan is beautiful don't you agree?" I turned to look at him. I had not expected something like that. I didn't even know 'Beautiful' existed in his dictionary. _

"_I suppose." I responded half-wittedly. _

_He smirked smugly resting his face on the knuckle of his clawed hand. "He is a lot like Yuri. So kind and willing to help like her. Yet feisty. A playful little thing." He continued smiling sharply showing his sharp canines. _

_I stared at him in silence. There was not a word I could say. I didn't have interest. Father had called upon me to have a chat with him. At that moment I remembered that I wondered to myself it was something I'd done. I had been very good lately doing as Mephisto ordered and keeping my space between My Baby Brother Rin and the student body. I did not only not have interest in what was going down but I was also very much irritated. Mating season had rolled in and everything was shit. For a demon everything we smelled, touched or heard reminded us of sex. We were desperate, angry, frustrated sexually driven. We turned into horny beasts during these two hell driven months._

"_I want you to make sure Rin catches this year. Do it yourself if you must. Just make sure to build some kind of attachment from him to you. Not vice versa." He informed me I stood shocked._

"_What do you mean father?! I never take on mates!" I shouted angered and confused._

"_I know you do not but you will this time. Make sure his children are born. Make him happy." He said sternly his vicious eyes narrowing and his jaw tightening._

"_Yes, father." _

_I turned on my heels and started strutting out of the room. As I reached the exit I stopped and paused._

"_Why do you want this, father?" I asked. What he responded was absurd and made no sense. _

"_Because I have longed to see Yuri again. Her kind smile and seeing her utter happiness when I make her desire come true. I also want to give her the peaceful life she wanted raising __**our **__children." He answered his voice not faltering once._

* * *

What he meant I didn't know. Yuri Egin was dead. You cannot revive the dead not even father could. It left me to wonder. It somehow also caused me insecurity. The type an Alfa feels when he knows someone is robbing his mate's affection. I wanted to grab, Rin and run far away. Though I could not do that. I had tried and according to Rin it was rude and weird (He also included "It's the work of a whacko jackass!") though I believe he may have said all this due to the fact that I had thrown a rock at Yukio's head and grabbed him and ran.

"Ne Amaimon, why are ya staring?" he asked. His eyes were lidded and there were small water droplets at the side. He blinked a couple of times until they became fully open. He looked at me and I gazed back into his intense blue orbs. They were like a sea that I had no idea I was drowning in. I leaned forward pressing my nose gently against his. I smiled and began whispering sweet nothings into his ear. He giggled and gasped as he felt movement in his tummy.

I pulled back and gazed at his enlarged stomach. My hands touched the sides of it and Rin winced and laughed.

"It feels weird." He said giggling. I smiled and grabbed a good hold on the mass of flesh and tissue. I pressed my ear to it and closed my eyes as I listened to the sounds inside.

"Rin I stare because it appeases me to watch you Baby brother." I responded congratulating myself as he blushed.

"Hmm…that's alright I suppose." He said smiling. I wrapped my arms around him and I felt him squeeze as well. There was a growling that emitted from his stomach. I briefly wondered if it was the cubs. I took notice of his faced and saw he was now pouting and hugging his bulging stomach tightly.  
"I'm hungry…" he said bashfully.

I laughed joyfully at how cute _my _Rin was. He looked back at me quirkily. He narrowed his eyes and began yelling as his face became red.

"What the hell!? I'm just hungry! It's not some phenomenon!" he said embarrassed. My laughter quieted down and finally I had enough air to breathe. I reached into my coat's pocket and snatched a piece of paper out.

It would be very hard and quite tiresome to flee while carrying around extra baggage so Mephisto gave me a list of simple spells that would work with my 'ability' and help us out. My ability (actually an ability that I and Mephisto have) is to create another universe for a certain amount of time. The smaller the space the longer it held up. In that enclosed space we kept our clothes and every once in a while Mephisto would put Rin's food in there. Rin was for some reason unable to digest certain foods. He could put up with some human foods but anything to complicated and he'd be hacking it up in no time.

I read the chant off the paper and there was a strange puff of pink smoke and sparkles. Brother looked at me expectantly and I took that as I sign to proceed. I opened the luggage bag that appeared on my hand and rummaged through it.

"There it is." I said as I noticed under a couple of shirts a few containers. I pulled them out and handed them to Rin. Greedily and happily he tore the tops off and examined the inside.

"Check it out! That clown face is awesome! He gave us some fruit from Gehenna some from Assiah and look Rice balls!" he shouted excitedly exhibiting proudly every piece of edibles. I grinned back momentarily and sat by his side at the cot and watched him devour each food.

After some time my Baby Brother sighed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. I stood up to dispose of the remains and turned back to see he had dozed off.

During a pregnancy a demon was very vulnerable. Every strain and pressure belonged to them and one false move and it would all crumble. Unlike human pregnancies that were only dangerous from the start demon pregnancies were a peril all the way through. That's why a beta needed a strong mate. Many demons tended to have a habit of killing off pregnant betas. It was two souls at once and quite a meal. It was difficult for one to carry the child through the whole time and many didn't make it. That was all why my other Baby Brother –the human- Yukio was trying very hard to protect Rin as was I.

I layed down by Rin and wrapped my arms protectively around him. He was very warmth unlike me. We demons needed no air nor regular food or sleep or warmth. To tell you we don't even have a pulse! Rin was only half of what I was and he was warmth and had a heartbeat. It sounded very beautiful. I had made it a hobby of mine counting how many times Rin-Chan's heart skipped a beat and the soon to be cubs' heart beats was just icing on the lollipop.

My moss green eyes wandered to the window. It was frosted and beautiful snow designs were made out by the winter marvels. The snow was falling down hard and little brother Yukio was nowhere. Maybe he had run away? Humans always tended to do that I had witnessed it myself through Gehenna's replicate of Assiah. Secretly I wanted Yukio to leave. If he left Rin would be mine and I wouldn't have to share – I am Amaimon I do not share-. I didn't exactly feel indifference to him as I'd grown accustimated to fighting by his side. I was just not used to mating and most defiantly not sharing a beta.

My eyes widened as I remembered the root of all this. I had impregnated Rin by father's orders of wanting to see the Yuri woman. When I finally had the second twin off my back I would have to hand Rin along with our cubs to father, so he doesn't belong to me either.

* * *

"_Amaimon, don't be stupid enough to grow fond of him. I need him to be able to move on and leave nothing behind." He stated sternly._

_I nodded obediently._

"_Just gain his trust. When you are safe enough and he is in a vulnerable emotional state remember to bring him forth to me."_

"_Why father…" Father responded nothing._

* * *

What the hell was he going to do with him? What was Satan planning?

Cold air brushed over my face but I did not wince as I felt no difference. On the other hand Rin curled up tighter on my side and grasped my arm tighter.

Covered in snow and shaking thoroughly was who I had referred to earlier.

Younger, younger brother Yukio.

Rin awoke with a groan. He looked at me annoyed and I shrugged then pointed to his brother. A smile bloomed on his face. He outstretched his arms to the freezing Yukio who smiled back and gladly took the embrace. Rin wrapped his arms around Yukio's neck and pressed his plump lips to his. They held there embrace momentarily before pulling back. I looked at him and pouted. He laughed and kissed me as well.

"I love you both very much…so don't fail me. I wanna stick around fer as long as I can" he said grinning.

Love. What was love? They say things like love were caused by a soul and what not but truthfully there was a certain part in the brain that was in charge of feelings. The soul took care of giving you a purpose and personality. So what was love? I do not know. Rin says he loves me but can he really describe what he feels for me? I myself am unsure if I love. I want him to be mine. Does that count?

_Mind you, I can pretend he will be mine if I wish too._

_**Hope I got Amaimon right ^^ I don't consider him stupid but simple minded and childish as well as somewhat naïve. You see? Please review and thank you for reading! I hope to upload soon. Thank you to all the people following and favoriting as well as reviewing :D**_


	4. Season of Suffering & Earth Trembling

**_I'm sorry for not updating in so long __ I know I said it would be updated daily but I lied XD it was just to lure in readers :') I know I'm evil! So here it is. Enjoy and review. Also this whole chapter looks present tense but is actually past tense formated as present tense. To sum it up it will be played out as if its happening right now though it is not the accurate future since in the future Rin is pregnant. Still none of this affects how you read it so just read on :) _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! IF I DID THERE WOULD BE A YAOI HAREM AROUNF UKE RIN! XDDD oh...wishful thinking ^^;_**

"RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!" Izumo roared as she chased him around the classroom. "HOW DARE YOU ASK THAT TO SHIEMI?!" She yelled angrily at the teenage hybrid.

"What the fuck? I was just asking her if she was free tonight! She asked me to teach her how to bake a mint and chocolate cake a week ago!" he replied raising his voice with each word.

Flabbergasted Izumo turned to the blond girl waiting for a reply.

"Y-Yes…it's true Izumo-Chan." She replied meekly. The purple haired girl turned to Rin and huffed walking away to sit in her chair only to be followed by Shiemi.

Rin mumbled something under his breath and sat down as his brother -the teacher- walked in.

"Please everyone take your seats. Class will commence shortly." He informed them in a monotone voice. His dark turquoise eyes wandered over to his big brother who was struggling to find his notebook and a pen. He smiled a little and made his way over towards him.

"Rin, do you need help?" he asked smiling lightly.

"Go away moley four eyes! I'm fine." He spat back narrowing his eyes and returning to scrambling through his crap. The smile on his face quickly disappeared and he returned to his seat, his mood a little deflated.

Memories flooded his head as he grabbed the chalk and began writing the usual stuff on the board. He and his brother hadn't been on the best terms for a while. Ever since he had become possessed by Satan there was a void between them. Like that single event had involuntarily lunged him towards the other side of the world while Rin stayed contently where he was.

"-ei! Sensei!" His eyes widened as he realized he'd begun to get lost in his thoughts. He sighed shakingly and turned to his class.

"Ri-right…s-sorry…" he mumbled as he put his hand on his forehead. The room began to spin and his heart beat accelerated. He looked around nervously as he noticed everyone staring.

"St-stop…" Before he noticed it his view grew blurry and everything went black.

* * *

_I'm drowning…there's water all over. And at the end of the channel of water there is a light. A blue shimmering light. I'm reaching out and it burns so much. I try to scream and the water invades my lungs. It's cold as I feel it go down my esophagus and take away my precious air. The small light burst into a heap of blue flames!...I take it in my arms tighter and it burns. I feel it as it scorches my flesh and causes my blood to escape. I want to pull away but the blue flame holds on to me. _

_Suddenly it all fades away._

* * *

"Well, well weren't you sleepy?"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes only to be blinded by the white light. I tried again and blinked repeatedly until I finally became accustimated to the new environment. I lifted myself up and groaned loudly as the world flip flopped and threw myself back down on the bed.

Above me Shura came into view and before I could ask something she frowned deeply and began ranting.

"What the fuck, four eyes!? I had to cover your fuckin class and teach shit that wasn't in my curriculum! Plus I had to put up with your brat of a brother, the pink pervert, that cranky rooster boy, the blond worry wart and her girlfriend eyebrows!" she yelled angrily.

I tried to register what she was slurring out but I just couldn't. I decided to simply keep my face in blank and to nod every few seconds.

"Damn it, listen to me Yukio!" she said frustratingly. She sighed after receiving nothing but a nod from me and walked to the door and began to walk in again with a strange figure. I groaned again at the overload of bright colors and my suspicions were proved correct when I witnessed a broad smirk spread across none other than Mephisto's face.

"My sweet child, what will I do with you? Here I thought you would be classified to go on a little mission for me!" he said dramatically clasping his hands on the side of his face and feigning tears.

My eyes widened. A mission was something I had been longing for, for quite a while. Sure, working as a teacher was a hoot and a half but what I was in urgent need of was money. I needed to pay Rin's studies and most importantly I needed to save up for when Rin would go to college.

I feel my breath quicken again and fear began to churn in me. Why am I scared? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?

_Sly sin filled monster! You are as selfish as any other of your kind! Sick and twisted is your soul for desiring to keep him to yourself! _

Am I afraid of him leaving me….? Eventually we will have to part our ways….but…

"-kio! YUKIO!" I came back to reality thanks to Shura hitting me in the side of the head.

"So mister Okumura how about going to catch that runaway demon?"

My eyebrows furrowed a bit confused by what he was asking. "Wahh…?"

"UGH! Weren't you listening, four eyes!?" I cringed as Shura hit me again. I was too out of energy to actually retort back so I looked to Mephisto to avoid her crushing gaze.

"There is an artic fox that run away from a zoo. It is possessed by a powerful demon but is causing trouble around the little villages close by. I hope you can exorcise the pest without issues as well as return the little critter to its home." He explained.

I pondered the offer for a few seconds. I need to get away and figure things out….

"Yes sir. I will get to it when do I depart?" I asked raising my voice and making sure it came out stern.

"Tomorrow morning." He said his eyes narrowing darkly and his long tongue coming exposed as he flashed his signature demonic smirk.

They left the room and I layed back down. As my eyes shifted around the enclosed area I noticed that I was actually in my own room,

Yes, a well needed get away was what I needed. Maybe when I returned things might be better…

* * *

I was pissed! My hormones had been so out of fricken control for a while now! Like a week! I was always hot and snappy and there was this lingering rage towards random people! Also the guilt towards my brother didn't help. I'd been such an ass to Yukio lately. I felt guilty, Yukio's soul had been touched by that damn bastard! My biggest fear wasn't that Yukio would hate me –Hell I'm super okay with that one! If Yukio hated me then he'd change his name and move away, ya know? Get a life, start a family and leave me alone like he should've done years ago! - My worst fear was that eternal peace after parishing would be denied from him.

I groaned. I looked down at my black jeans to notice that the source of my discomfort was none other than an erection. What the hell!? I'd began to get these randomly and it was beginning to get on my nerves!

"Boo!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed completely terrified and surprised. Amaimon was hanging from a tree branch with his hands to his side.

We stared at each other for a while and eventually he disappeared into a storm of green and orange leaves. I looked around nervously fearing that the guy was planning to kill me.

I heard a whistling and looked up to find that goddamn broccoli head wearing a way too happy grin on his face as he howled and began plummeting from the sky. I ran try to get away from where he might land and sighed as I pressed my flushed body against a massive oak tree.

I heard another demonic howl and before I knew it I was pressed against the dew ridden grass. Above me as Amaimon grinning like a mad man.

"Baby Brother!" he exclaimed more excitedly than I would've liked to hear. He began to rub his face to mine. He kinda reminded me of a puppy now….

"What the hell!?" I exclaimed and began to try and push him away.

"Rin…..It's so hot and Father….has decided to kick start it…" he said weakly his face flushed and his eyes close to tearing up.

My hand crept up to touch his cheek and I stared at him sympathetically. It didn't last long and soon immense pain began to spread from my jugular down to the rest of my throat.

"AHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIII" I struggled trying to get out of his grip but it was too damn strong. What the hell was this guy going to do to me!?

Suddenly it all stopped and I felt Amaimon retract his sharp canines from my neck. He looked about to pass and I blushed as I noticed the raging hard on that rubbed slightly against my leg. He pulled away and is head was slung back and his back was arched.

"DAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA AMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN N!" He screeched something that I perceived as 'Damn'. Claws outreached from where fingers usually were and his pupils went white. The earth king began to claw at his own face, tearing open gauges. Blood fell all over my own face and I tried to grab his hands to prevent him from hurting himself.

"STOP IT, AMAIMON! PLEASE!" I screamed desperately. I actually felt bad for the guy, it made my heart twist and wrench at seeing him in pain. In my desperate attempt to stop him I must've started crying because tears had started to blur my view.

The earth between us began to tremble and the small hills of dirt by the rivers bank crumbled. The water stirred and the birds flew away clearly sensing the danger.

In a final attempt to save the last bit of sanity in Amaimon I hugged him. I know it's probably something you expect to see in one of those 'Beauty and the Beast' themed movies where the hot blond chick would protect a beast whom she had come to love, but it was all I had left. Besides there wasn't much that could make things worse. There was a super high chance that I was gonna die of blood loss and infection thanks to my torn apart neck, so it's not like getting killed by one of the demonic son of Satan was any different.

His screaming stopped and his body went limp in my arms. I moved him slightly to find his face completely destroyed. I began to shake and there was a knot in my throat. I tried to breathe and in the processes of exhaling I found myself crying. I helplessly gripped the seemingly lifeless body of my half-brother and cries of utter sadness racked through my body.

* * *

_**Oh that was so sad DX! I feel awful but that whole thing is necessary for the story to continue! I hope you all enjoyed it though **__** like I said I apologize for not updating in a while. Thank you and I will get writing as soon as possible! I was supposed to write another chapter for I.O.W. but I was just craving for AnE! Also I think I might start a story completely based on Yuri and Satan's (with a couple changes). What do you think? Might be into reading that? Anyway tell me what you thought because I love reviews! Also to Bakemonoshoujo (who I idolize ^^) I want to clear things up and say that in the beginning when it says that Amaimon brushed locks of sky colored hair it was referring to Rin's hair **__**. Well thank you and I hope to see you soon!**_


	5. Birds

_**Sorry for the delay on the update **__** But I've been getting harassed XD my friends have asked me NONSTOP to draw shit for them and whenever I'm done I'm all dead DX. So yeah sorry. And don't worry, I WILL ERASE THE 'daily updates' TAG ON THE SUMMARY. BECAUSE IT IS A LIE. Anyway, I hope to be updating this more because I will not update the other story I usually focus on till March :p So yah to you guys! This and another story will have my unrequited attention for all of febuary :D**_

_**Also the setting for the first part isn't from Silent Hill. It's actually something pretty common from where I live, they burn the fields of canes for the next harvest and it snows ashes.**_

_**Oh well, enjoy this update :3 AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! Not many reviews, BUT A LOT OF FOLLOWS AND FAVS :D (more than I expected :p)**_

* * *

_**Present time (Amaimon's POV)**_

The air was dry around us and ashes fell everywhere. It seemed like an unusual thing for me. The humans were burning the sugar canes for next season. They were bustling from here and there, woman taking in the clothes hung out to dry, children scurrying inside to avoid getting lost in the storm of ashes and the men all proceeding to burn more.

It was quite an awful process, to have a good harvest next year the ones that they had planted the year prior would have to be burnt. After all the good the plants of that year had brought they would be rewarded by being burnt. It was horrible in my opinion, and very…human. I knew for a fact that it was in their nature to be like that, ungrateful and arrogant. They took many things for granted. In my first centuries of like I spent them under father's wing. He was a bright man who had knowledge of many things. One of the matters that he took time to teach me so I could comprehend it better was humanity. It was strange really; he was the one preying on them in the first place but in a way in favored me. Humans were perfect in the beginning. Like it stated in the bible, god's little lambs. They were naïve as well something that came hand in hand with innocence. They were easily fooled and tainted the human race forever. It was ironic –I suppose that was the right word-, a fallen angel teaching a naturally faulting race about the mistakes of others –or was it hypocrisy?-.

The good thing about this whole mix up was the distraction all the commotion caused. It wasn't a small town in the least, it was filled with people; their economy was quite good due to the fact that it was based on the produce of sugar so a big family was welcomed. No one seemed to notice us.

We walked steadily through the town while Yukio looked for a place to stay. The little human that trudged close by me kept drowsily stumbling into my back. I turned once again as a bump pressed against my back. I smiled as Rin yawned noisily and latched onto my arm for balance. He missed, his eyes barely open and went plummeting down to the dirty ground. I thanked my good reflexes as I had caught him.

Off into the crowd I saw Rin's younger sibling. I smirked at his rather annoyed behavior. The people looked at him oddly, quite puzzled to see something like an exorcist walking around.

Finally when we arrived at the room I dropped Rin on the bed and sat close to the window. I studied his face and waited until his breathing slowed down, it was time to leave. I was bored. Despite having a responsibility to look after Rin, I was still a demon and babysitting was no fun. As I was prepping myself to launch out of the window I felt a small hand grip my ankle and I turned around wearily as I felt the icy stare dig into the back of my head.

"Don't leave!" Rin whined. I sighed and sat on the ridge of the window looking at him curiously.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Are you cold?"

"No."

"Are you afraid of anything at the moment, feeling stressed?"

"Not at all."

"Then why must I stay here Rin?" I asked coldly.

He sighed at this and rolled over turning his back to me. I sighed and looked back out the window. I had never been interested in a relationship, they were troublesome. I have plenty of centuries ahead of me, why must I let myself be weighed down by a burden of a partner. Rin was not like a demon mate. I could not kill him off. I fisted my hand into my chest and looked down. It was the place where my vascular pump lay underneath this shell of skin and muscle. I didn't feel anything under there. Still I knew I was getting attached it was pathetic but true. I stuck my tongue out childishly and he giggled. He really did have demon genes; after all he was a master at controlling me.

"You are evil." I stated with a childish pout. He smiled a gentle smile. I liked it a lot, his eyes softened and I always felt something in my chest wiggle. Maybe I wasn't as hollow as I'd always thought.

* * *

_**AMAIMON'S POV**_

_**PAST TENSE**_

I was now growing to resent this room. It was the second time in a rather disturbingly short time that I had last been here. Carelessly I plomped myself down on a cushy red velvet arm chair, and examined the room with bored eyes. The room was as mysterious as ever, red and black furniture filling the enclosed space, silk drapes blocking all light, numerous shadows filling the corners and crevices and the only thing lighting the room were candles.

Atop his throne as always, father sat. His fist supporting his head and his face emotionless as he watched my every movement. After a while of awkward silence he stood and walked down the small stairs with grace. He sauntered over to me, in his human form, something which wasn't so surprising. His hair was a stark white, its wild locks spiking itself in every imaginable angle, fierce red eyes staring sharply ahead, and a lean body covered with a black suit and a crimson red shirt underneath, making him look ostentatious and scandalous.

Father always had a fascination with the humans. It amazed him how such a feeble race could create completely unique individuals that could never be compared; a completely unique soul.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as father sat right in front of me, a calculating look adorning his face.

"Do you know what you did wrong?" he asked in a disgusted tone.

"No." I responded simply. I truly didn't know. I had gone through with the normal regimens to find a mate when in heat; hunt them down, beat them up, and mark them.

His brow twitched and the anger he displayed amused me.

"Rin is part human, my dear boy." He declared as if trying to hint me something. I rested my chin atop my fist and looked at him nonchalantly.

"So?" I asked, clearly not getting the point.

"HE HAS FEELINGS!" He roared.

I winced slightly but regained my composure and awaited an explanation to the outburst.

He stood up and stalked towards me before his index finger dug into my chest and he snarled.

"Do you know what is in here?" he asked.

I thought for moment. Inside of my chest was nothing. It was empty. Demons had no physical form but if we wished to manifest ourselves we could. It would be like a shell, with nothing inside; no organs or blood, muscle or bone. As I analyzed the obvious information I determined that he most likely meant was in Rin's chest.

"A vascular pump." I answered him, pleased with my knowledge of the human anatomy.

"Very good." He said smirking and patting my head.

"Humans have the stupid little belief that emotions come from there." He explained once again taking seat.

"That's foolish." I returned smiling a bit at the naivness of that race.

"Yes it is." He agreed nodding. "But it puts a difficult obstacle before when addressing the term of mating. You will need to win him over emotionally before you get physical and achieve the task of impregnation." Father explained fluently.

This surprised me a lot; I hadn't known that was what was wrong. I nodded in understanding, and father stood up from the chair to get back to his throne. I took this as a sign to leave and began walking out. Just as I was about to reach the portal, I turned back to see the devil. He had reverted back to his monstrous form, the one he had been condemned to by God after not bowing.

* * *

_**Present time (Amaimon's POV)**_

Rin was humming something sweet. What tune it was I didn't know. His hands were tangled in my hair twirling it around and slipping his fingers through the moss colored strands. I had my ear pressed up onto his bloated tummy, the cubs swirling inside him. I subconsciously smiled as a gush of pride filled me. Usually it was unlikely for cubs to live very long. Inside the mother's womb they would fight –much like sharks- and if they were lucky one would survive, but normally none did. What I heard was calm. It sounded like what you would hear on a warm and steady afternoon at the beach. All of the cubs seemed to be healthy and mellow. I could hear three little forms wiggling around and if I closed my eyes, deep in my core somewhere I felt the presence of three unknown souls.

"What should we name them…?" I heard him ask quietly. I shrugged settled next to him on the soft bed, my eyes looking out to the world outside.

"You shouldn't name them, brother." I turned my gaze lazily to Yukio who was checking his fire arms and artillery.

"Why not?" Rin growled.

Yukio chuckled at his brother's motherly instincts. He adjusted his glasses and looked at his brother with kind eyes. "Demons earn their titles brother. Take Amaimon for example." He said gesturing towards me. Little brother curiously peeked at me and I gave him a puzzled look. It was indeed true but I found a bit…interesting how this human knew.

"His name is not Amaimon. His title is Amaimon the Earth King. But that is not his name." Yukio further explained, before going back to his idle doings. I spared him one last glance and what I saw puzzled me. His lip twitched and his eyes became sad.

"Well I don't care!" Rin announced angrily. "I can't just call them 'It'!" he said huffing his cheeks.

I nodded agreeing with him, it was rather annoying to have been called Prince everywhere I went. What's more I believed that to be my name for while…

"…" there were no words from my other brother. In the background I could still hear little brother ranting about the cub's names but I paid no heed to it. The silence caused curiosity to bubble in me. I watched him attentively and either he noticed and was doing an impressive job at hiding it or was so lost in his world that he didn't notice. I never really spoke to my other brother; I suppose he never really stood out to me. I knew that he would cause trouble, him staying so long.

* * *

_**Rin's POV**_

_**Past tense**_

Days had passed by normally. I hadn't told anyone about my run in with the earth king and I supposed it should stay like that. The only evidence left of that day was the deep gash in my neck that was luckily covered by scarfs or turtlenecks. I balanced a pencil on my top lip as I completely ignored all that Izumo said. Class was as boring as ever and since Yukio was out on a mission some two-bit teacher was giving us lessons. The pencil flew elsewhere as I was startled by eyebrows who had slammed her fist into the desk.

She huffed and stood up collecting her notebook and book. "Rin, I'm trying to help you for Shiemi's help and yet you don't appreciate it." She lectured narrowing her two little caterpillars. I stuck my tongue out teasingly at her before she stormed off. I was stuck alone in the dusty old classroom again. Everyone had left, all done with the work that had been set out for the class. I was the last one and my chance of going home anytime soon had just left.

I peeked out the window, the bright rays of light blinding me momentarily. Everybody was scurrying around the campus, happy to go home for the weekend. The writing on the board made no sense to me and boredom was quickly growing on me. The silence was sickening and the fact that I was utterly around made me groan in frustration. I heard something and I quickly turned around. At the window's ridge sat a little bird. It was chubby and had a pair of curious little black eyes. His feathers were a bit ruffled and I say that there was a bit of a bald spot on his sides. I reached out to the small bird and cradled it gently in my hands. My breath hitched and to say I was terrified wouldn't do it justice. I had always known that I had a very destructive nature, even if half the things I messed up weren't done intentionally. I marveled at its tiny little body and how she fit perfectly in my palm. Its little head cocked from side to side as if wondering who the heck I was. I smiled gently and let the tip of my finger caress its tiny little head, the soft feathers caressing my flesh. I cooed at it softly and it squeaked a bit making me chuckle. I caressed its bare sides and was relieved to find them nothing but a little bruised. I looked out the window again and gazed at the endless clear blue sky. Gliding through the ocean of blue I saw a brown smudge. My eyebrows quirked a bit as it sped up and started charging towards me. I looked down nervously, the little animal was squirming in my hands uneasily and quickly I understood. This little girl had been hunted down by a hawk and had the luck of escaping. The deadly bird was scouting it out and had finally realized where it was hiding. I took off my uniform jacket and bunched it up and set it on the chair. I rested the small bird in between the mount of dark cloth. I rushed back to the enormous window and struggled to stand on my tippy toes, this was one of the times when I cursed my height. I jumped desperately trying to get hold of the ridge of the window. Once my fingertips got a hold of it I settled to gripping it. I put all my weight into to it and growled as I attempted to pull it down. I glanced nervously to the sky a bit alarmed at not seeing the hunting bird. I closed my eyes in fear as I came face to face with it, it was terrifying. The bird was baring its sharp claws at me with wings wide open making it look mightier than ever. I knew that it could easily rip out my eyes or claw my face at this proximity and I flinched on instinct. I waited for a few seconds but reopened them I felt no sort of assault. No scratching or searing pain.

"AHH!" I let out a shriek of surprise as I was met with a face I preferred to not have seen. Amaimon stared back at me with those round and curious eyes, otherwise empty of emotion. He always ticked me off, with his nonchalant nature. I snarled at him and sneaked over to the desk where the small and injured bird layed. I covered it with my palms protectively, last time I saw this guy he'd almost killed me who knows what he would do to this little bird. He raised forth the arm he had been hiding behind his back and smiled awkwardly at me, the lollipop in his mouth being swept to the side making his cheek bulgde a bit. I was surprised to see the hawk in his grip, flapping its wings frantically in a flurry to escape.

"Hey, let it go! You're injuring him!" I ordered panicked. His eyes changed and he cocked his head to the side as if not understanding.

"It tried hurting you. Why would you allow it to live?" he asked curiously.  
"Well…. Umm…" I stuttered blushed painting my cheeks, there was a burning in my neck where he had bit and it was making warmth start to spiral in me. "Because, it's only an animal! It didn't know what it was doing, it wasn't even after me!" I shouted trying to explain the reasons behind my mercy. "It was after the bird." I finished sternly moving my hands a bit to let him look. He moved forth trying to look at the little creature in my palms.

I heard him chuckle and I growled not understanding. "What the hell! Why are you laughing, bastard! It's injured!" I scolded. He smiled at me, and turned back to let the hawk free. I watched him for a couple seconds as he observed the bigger bird fly away.

"You're very merciful, baby brother." I heard him say. I stood baffled, not knowing if it was an insult or a compliment.

"You've never killed."

* * *

_**Present time**_

_**Normal POV**_

Rin had fallen asleep not long ago, his small sighing and light snoring filling the silence. So that left, the dominant males awake to share an awkward moment. A single candle cast a yellowish light that bounced off their faces while the sliver moon light cast itself upon Rin making him look more angelic than he most likely wasn't.

Yukio coughed and shuffled as he stood up. Amaimon's weary eyes followed him curiously and just as the other left he followed close by.

Yukio turned around swiftly to look at Amaimon who looked to the side avoiding his gaze.

"Why are you following me?" Yukio asked unnerved.

"I'm not following you." The earth king said, trying to act as casual as he could manage. "I'm going in the same direction, that's all." He finished flashing the young exorcist a grin.

Yukio laughed a little at the demon's childish tendencies.

They really didn't know each other, but maybe they should change that.

* * *

_**AND CUT! Next chapter it will contain some Yukio and Amaimon bonding time! Also you'll get a look at how Yukio is doing with his mission and he'll come to see why the thought of Rin growing up and leaving him hurts!...THE START OF YUKIO X RIN! :3 yah~! Anyway, sorry if its umm…WEIRD. But please when I finish a section and I end it a bit oddly or in one of the POVs the character observe something curious it will most likely mean something cruciual, so DON'T TAKE ANYTHING FOR GRANTED. Anyway, I'm gonna start a one-shot series that will all be mostly based on Ricardo Arjona songs. I LOVE HIM. Anyway, review and I'm sorry for the wait, seriously I'm a very bad person for making you wait D:**_


	6. Night stalkers

_**ANOTHER UPDATE?! Yes I love you all THAT MUCH! Also, I want more reviewers D: It nice that you guys follow and favorite but please bother to update too! I mean SERIOUSLY! Okay so this chapter's title and Rin's part is partially inspired by Ricardo Arjona's song The demon at home. It's hilariously awesome and tells the wicked truth of the changes a man has to suffer through when he gets a girlfriend and SHIT GETS REAL XD. But this chapter isn't about that! If you're interested search for: El demonio en casa Ricardo Arjona Lyrics, and copy them, then paste in google translate and TRANSLATE DAT BIZZ TO ENGLISH! You will get a good laugh :D**_

_**Anyway enjoy :)**_

* * *

_**Rin's POV **_

_**Past tense**_

Awkward. That was all I could describe it with. His weird staring, his head cocked in curiosity and the thick tension and silence surrounding us. Amaimon the Earth King had insistently followed me for two fucking weeks now! At first I was wary of the guy, because he almost killed me and all but now I was just waiting for the moment where I could escape his beady stare.

I was trying to read some manga in the place where I thought I still had some privacy, the cram school bathroom. It started being my favorite place. To hell with using it as a sanitary! Pff, who needs that! They're great lounges, ya got your super comfy toilets as seats, your crammed little stall space, the weird moments where someone comes in to crap or when you have to pretend you're not there when the teacher comes searching for you! It's great.

And that was sarcasm. It was awful, but with how far my personal space had been abused this was heaven. Yukio left and now I had to fend for myself. It is during these horrible times that people realize how useful protective brothers really are.

I turned my head a bit panicked when I heard a tapping sound from outside. I stared horrified as Amaimon peeked through the window with those void eyes. Creepy.

Tears began forming at the corners of my eyes. I was frustrated and angry, why the hell couldn't this guy stay away from me! It usually worked with every else… I started to full out weep when with his nails he cut a hole into the glass and evaporated only to once again appear where the door of the stall once stood. Oh, god really hated me.

I regained my cool and played my last most desperate card.

"LOOK OVER THERE, A GIANT LOLIPOP!" I took his moment of distraction to rush out of the bathroom ignoring the weird looks I got and the throbbing in my chest telling me I had just left the latest issue of Jump in a toilet. And I hadn't even gotten through half of it.

I ran and ran, desperation could really make your run, that shit should power cars! I practically slid down the damn stairs and was going so fast, I swear I was breaking some law of physics. I collapsed on the side walk of some street I didn't even recognize. Everybody was looking at me funny, but I ignored and just laughed weakly as tears of relief ran down my face. Oh fuck yes, I had finally left Amaimon behind!

"What game are you playing, Little brother? May I join too!?" I looked up at his excited face as he loomed over me. I shook my head and let him help me up. This guy really had to give me a break.

* * *

It was question time. I stared intently at him and he stared back. I was lying on the couch and he was on the floor cross-legged and with Behemoth looking back from me to him.

"Okay, Amaimon what the hell dude?!" I asked suddenly.

He stared back quizzically before answering. "What do you mean? I am spending time with you, bonding."

I stared dumbfounded at him; this guy was more lost on human socializing than I was! "Staring at someone and following them around is not how you spend time with someone that is called stalking." I stated, angrily.

"Ahhh….Then what would be the proper method that you presume I use to gain your trust and become acquainted?" he asked leaning in, cocking his head. Seriously, this guy was gonna kill me.

I groaned before explaining. "You know, do something fun! Ask to do something sometime! I don't know like umm…talk and shit!" I yelled a bit frustrated, this was hard to explain.

He nodded his head, smiling widely. "Alright then, what is it you would like to talk about or do?" he asked smiling. Which was strange. But…not bad, I liked it.

Oh god was this awkward; it seemed to be the word of the day. Scratch that, week.

* * *

_**Yukio's POV**_

_**Past tense**_

It was snowing but not cold. It was a tough week; I had to be away from Rin. I cared a lot about my brother, that was evident but what was eating me up the most was _how_ much I cared. I shook the thoughts out of my head and continued pacing around. The feeling was eerie all around me, as if something was observing me…

My team and I had dispersed ourselves across the now frozen and bare town. All of the inhabitants had fled, and the possessed ice fox had frozen every inch of this place, making it his domain. We were not safe her, but it was difficult to get the demon to show itself, it was cunning. Two of our men had been killed and unfortunately their bodies were eaten up by the icy desert.

I shivered as I remember the horrible day. Fear gripped me that day more than ever, this was a highly dangerous mission, one wrong move and I'd never return home. I should be horrified with my feelings, I should. We were exorcist, the bible was our guide of life and I was breaking it. We give ourselves to god and leave or decisions and fate up to him, but were our heart's decision really for him too? I was frowning now, something I had begun to do quite a lot.

**I am master of my life, you oh mighty god, the one of my fate.**

I turned around hurriedly as I heard a noise, a strangled shout. I ran towards the sound, and the wind became harsher, the snow turning to hail. Another scream came, one after another. It was becoming a nightmare; there were eight screams, the number of comrades who I had been working with till now.

I readied my gun and looked around trying to keep my cool, I was next. Fog was messing up my view and I began to feel dizzy. Suddenly and without warning I felt arms wrap around me and I sank into the warm embrace, every part of my rational mind gone. I was a weak man.

_I was drowning. There were blue flames surrounding me in a sea of black, but they didn't burn. They held me tenderly and I felt my body shaking. I was sobbing and holding onto the flames like a child, I was so afraid to let go, the more they went away the colder I got. A pair of blue magnifying eyes opened before me, I knew them. They were always accompanied by a kind smile and a promise of genuine love; my brother Rin. I shivered and shook more as I saw all of that lacking in the eyes. They were hollow and empty. The flames were gone as well as the suffocating feeling. I was left floating in the abyss, in painful ignorance. _

_Rin was dead, he hand reached out towards mine and there I stood, smiling. Who was that monster!? I held in my hand a baby girl and the hand of my mother. She looked as fair as everybody had described, beautiful and kind. The little girl was someone I didn't recognize though. Her hair was black as night much like Rin's but her eyes were a dark green and brimming with curiosity. A smile graced her tiny lips and a light blue dress covering her small body._

"_Rin is my mother."_

I awoke suddenly gasping for breath. My lungs were burning and my mind was racing. What had just happened?

"_**You've seen what's to come, it's terrifying!" **_I turned my head quickly as I heard someone sneer something out. The voice was cold and snappy.

"What are you talking about!?" I asked, worried. How did he know about my dream? Was that even a dream?

_**A wretched egg will be planted!" **_It screeched out and along with it a gust of wind followed. My surroundings were pure eyes, beads of white falling from the heavens.

"Explain yourself, who are!?" I demanded.

"_**Rip it, rip, R-RIP IT! CLAW IT OUT FROM HIM!" **_The voice screeched on, the winds becoming harsher. Finally all the cries died down to soft whispers the voice stuttering on a couple words.

Then it gave me the answer I wanted.

"_**I am the relics of the fallen angel Lucifer."**_

"You cannot be him…" I whispered under my breath. It was impossible…

"_**Of course, I am not Satan, I am Lucifer...or at least what remains of his shattered soul."**_

* * *

_**Short crappy little update…I know DX Anyway, something is something write :D**_


End file.
